una oportunidad mas!
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: un pequeño finc de Milo x shaina


**UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS?!**

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masami Kurumada.**_

**Pensamientos de Shaina**

_Pensamientos de Milo_

_**Espero les guste y sin más a leer…**_

_Tal vez mi forma de ser es algo por lo cual tú solo ve vez como amigo, tal vez mi carácter despreocupado te hace verme solo como un niño, pero has de saber que mi corazón lleva escrito tu nombre. Te miro desde la distancia tratando de darte espacio, se que estas sufriendo y me duele verte así pero nada puedo hacer porque tu quieres sufrir así…si y lo digo tu deseas sufrir por que sabes bien lo que siente él por ti, pero sin importe sigues tras él y por qué?, no lo sé tal vez amor o una obsesión, la verdad trato de hacer que no me importe … mi corazón trata de darte la felicidad que tanto tu buscas, pero que puedo hacer si tú me niegas estar cerca ti, solo me vez como amigo…decido acercarme, tu volteas y me miras con tu cara húmeda y llena de tristeza y no puedo, no puedo dejarte así…te abrazo y con esto busco transmitirte mi amor y apoyo, correspondes al abrazo y ocultas tu bello rostro en mi pecho…"que paso?" pregunto y tal vez suene como un entrometido, pero necesito saber que ocurrió porque debe haber sido algo tan duro y cruel para que una mujer tan fuerte como tu se derrumbe de esta manera…"porque él no me ama?" con esta respuesta haces que mi corazón sangre y sé que te daña mucho saber que él no te ama, pero y es que acaso tu sabes que tanto daño me haces con esas palabras?...hoy eh decidido olvidar lo que siento por ti…y aunque me duela lo hare eh vivido todo este tiempo sufriendo por ti, tal vez esto sea lo mejor… te abrazo más fuerte y no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas caigan… _

**Tus abrazos, tus sonrías, tu forma de ser y tu apoyo son los que siempre me dieron fuerza para continuar, ahora que me doy cuenta de esto ya es demasiado tarde, todo eso se ha marchado y aunque aun estas a mi lado ya no es lo mismo, algo cambio…sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte ni exigirte nada pero PORQUE?, PORQUE, TODO CAMBIO?, esas preguntas surgen y algo dentro de mi contesta "perdiste lo que tenias por algo que no valía". Y aunque lo niegue sé que es cierto…ahora mi corazón, dicta buscarte y pedirte que regreses, que vuelvas a hacer el mismo de antes, que te comportes conmigo como antes…**

_Aun con la mirada en el atardecer, mi corazón esta en ti y aunque prometí solo verte como amiga y nada mas no puedo, mi razón me dice "olvídala ella jamás te querrá, ella tiene ojos solo para él" y se que tiene razón, pero mi corazón me pide estar cerca a ti…_

**Mis pensamientos hoy me han traído, a tu templo buscando lo que perdí y aunque tal vez es tarde, no pierdo nada intentando…ahora mi corazón me grita "no pierdas esta oportunidad, tal vez sea la última…"**

_Siento tu cosmos acercarse y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse…y sin darme cuenta ya estoy en la entrada de mi templo…y tu estas ahí, tus bellos ojos verdes fijos en mi mientras tu verde cabello se mece con la brisa que empieza a correr… _

**Tus hermosos ojos turquesas me miran con una, mescla de ilusión, miedo y confusión. Algo que ahora leo con claridad algo que antes no podía hacer…mi corazón late con fuerza y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que en verdad te amo, y lo que sentí por él solo fue una obsesión…" sé que no tengo derecho de decir esto pero…"**

_Te noto algo rara y cuando intento empezar a hablar escucho tu voz "sé que no tengo derecho de decir esto pero…"dices y en ese momento me percato de que tus ojos se llenan de un brillo especial y me adelanto a hablar "Shaina, te amo" suelto con seguridad "y se que tu no sientes lo mismo pero era…"_

**Al escuchar "Shaina, te amo" salir de tus labios, el temor que sentí al llegar hasta ese lugar se esfumo, y me acerco a ti y te beso demostrando con eso todo lo que acabo de darme cuenta que siempre sentí por ti… "te amo Milo"**

_Al sentir tus labios sobre los míos pienso "UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS?" y todo en mi grita UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS!_

_**FIN **_

_**N/A: hola, este finc es algo que me nació después de escuchar canciones un poco antiguas, que me deprimieron …y como un Milo x Shaina me nació de esta depre pues decidí escribirlo, espero les gustes y porfis dejen review…gracias por leer**_


End file.
